


could this be love one day?

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [32]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Eggsy decides to take up the offer of the handsome man from the coffee shop
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	could this be love one day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> The lovely eggsyobsessed expressed a desire for some cute, fluffy, no issues merwin. She loves this series, I've missed it, and as she was kind enough to create a [moodboard](https://stronglyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/633832997822595072/for-the-lovely-and-talented-misterdevere-a) for it so I thought she deserved a little something!

“Eggsy?” Eggsy was sitting on the bench waiting for JB to bring his ball back and was interrupted by a voice that was only just familiar. He turned towards him and was met with a warm smile that he couldn’t help but return. “Hello.”

“Merlin. Hi.” Eggsy shifted along a little bit to make space for Merlin, who happily took the seat. The lead he held was attached to collar of a beautiful dog who sniffed him curiously. “Who’s this lovely lady?”

“This is Mavis. My gorgeous girl.” Merlin ruffled a hand through her fur and unclipped her lead, although - like Eggsy was sure JB never would - she still sat obediently at his side. “Good girl.” Merlin patted at her side then pulled a tennis ball out of his pocket and threw it for her. “Off you go.”

“She is a good girl.” Merlin hummed and they watched her chase it down for a minute and when both dogs were back, they sent them running again. “How are you?”

“I can’t complain. How are you?” Eggsy responded much the same. “Escaping from work this afternoon?”

Eggsy groaned. “Yep. Nightmare morning of meetings. Thought I deserved a bit of fresh air and a break. You skiving off?”

“No,” Merlin chuckled. “Finished for the day. I’ve worked a lot of hours the last few weeks so took half a day back.” Merlin scotched at JB as he wound himself around his legs, and Eggsy tutted at him showing himself up while Mavis was lying so well-behaved in front of them but Merlin seemed perfectly happy to give him a bit of attention. “You said he’s your son’s? How old is your son?”

“He’s 12. Leo.” The widest grin spread across Eggsy’s face. “Light of my life, my boy. Getting to be a teenager so he’s a bit of a scrappy little fucker but he’s got a heart of gold and he’s so headstrong and so clever. No idea where he gets that from.”

“I’d have bet it’s from you.” Eggsy laughed softly. “It’s just the two of you? You and his mother aren’t together?”

Eggsy shook his head but his smile didn’t fade at all. “It’s always just been us two. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Merlin nodded, Eggsy’s smile infectious. “What about you? Married? Kids?”

“No, neither. Never.” He shrugged. “I suppose I’ve mostly been quite a cliché, married to my work or something like that.”

“Not always so bad though, being by yourself, is it?”

“No. But just as much, sometimes it might be nice not to be. Don’t you think?” Eggsy nodded and hoped that the blush he felt at Merlin’s smile didn’t show. Merlin gently cleared his throat. “Would you like to take a walk?” Eggsy happily agreed and they clipped both dogs onto their leads. They took the long way around the park, taking their time and chatting about their lives some more. Eventually, but still much too soon, they made it back to the gate. They both lingered before either of them made any real move to leave. “I was glad you called. I _am_ glad.”

“Yeah, me too.” Eggsy paused for a moment then tilted his head, eyeing Merlin carefully for a moment. “I wasn’t completely sure what you meant by keeping me company.”

“Oh. Well then let me be clearer…would you like to go on a date with me?” There was no hesitation, no indication that anything Eggsy had told him might put him off, no hint that an almost-teenager in the picture scared him. Eggsy liked that. “Dinner one night, maybe? Or lunch if it fits better for you?”

Eggsy’s bright grin was back again. “Yeah, I’d like that. I’ll call you, yeah?” Merlin nodded, a warm smile on his lips and with one more pet of each others dogs they parted ways.


End file.
